Into You
by FlashMrB
Summary: Sepenggal rahasia dibalik kesuksesan EXO, yang semakin lama semakin terkuak kebenarannya. "kau seperti api dan Baekhyun hyung seperti cahaya. Yang mana jika tidak ada api disitulah tidak ada cahaya, atau sebaliknya. Jika tidak ada cahaya disitulah api tidak lagi bersinar". Chanbaek/Baekyeol. Exo. Yaoi. Idol life. Oneshoot


**Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Rated : M**

 **18+**

 **Typo(s) everywhere.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyapa fansnya diujung sana dengan senyum tipisnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol tawanya yang menggelegar, senyum idiotnya, lambaian tangannya saat menyapa fans. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah sesuatu menyangga lehernya agar selalu menatap Chanyeol.

"—Semoga kalian menikmati konser kami malam ini" suara riuh penonton menghiasi arena konser malam ini sebagai pentup pembicaraan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan seseorang yang menatapnya diujung sana, saat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kanan ia langsung beradu tatap dengan Baekhyun yang juga sedang mentapnya di ujung sana.

Mereka beradu tatap selama tiga detik lalu Baekhyun memutuskan tatapannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada penoton dan segera melambaian tangannya. Suara riuh kembali terdengatr takkala Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera dengan senyum anak anjingnya dan wajah meronanya, sungguh sangat manis di mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya dengan intens diujung sana, ia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahi bahwa Baekhyun yang sedang gugup diujung sana saat mereka beradu tatap.

Terbukti dari wajah Baekhyun yang merona dan senyuman serta lambaian tangannya kearah penonton untuk menyembunyian rona diwajahnya, sungguh pemandangan indah itu tidak pernah lepas dari indra pelihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar petunjuk dari kru yang terdengar melalui headsfree-nya yang terpasang di telinga kirinya untuk segera meninggalkan panggung.

Kini konser telah usai satu jam yang lalu, mereka anggota Exo saat ini sedang berkumpul diruang rias untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke asrama mereka, tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang sedang termenung di depan kaca ruang rias tersebut. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sampai membuat ia lupa pada raganya sendiri seolah-olah jiwa pemuda tersebut terbang entah kemana.

"...Hyun, Baek, Baekhyun" sadar seseorang memanggilnya ia segera tersadar dari lamunanya. "Apa kau tidak berminat untuk membereskan barang mu agar kita segera kembali ke asrama?" itu Joonmyeon pemimpin dari grup tersebut.

"A-ah baikalah hyung" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari persinggahannya dan mulai mengemasi barang bawaannya dan segera memasukannya kedalam tas ransel yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun mengemasi barang bawaannya dengan pikiran yang masih menerawang jauh, tanpa sadar anggota dan kru lainnya perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Saat Baekhyun sudah selesai mengemasi barang bawaannya dan hendak melampirkan tas ranselnya dilengan kirinya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun meremang merasakan seorang dibelakangnya mulai mengendusi lehernya.

"Hentikan Park, yang lain melihat kita" Baekhyun menggoyangkan punggungnya agar pelukan pemuda dibelakang tubuhnya itu terlepas, tetapi apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oh, katakan pada cermin itu yang menjadi saksi bisu kita" Baekhyun mendongakkan palanya untuk melihat cermin di depannya, seketika ia tersadar ternyata yang berada diruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Kemana yang lain?" Chanyeol terkekeh dibalik punggungnya. "Mereka sudah kembali ke asrama" seketika Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Mereka meninggalkan kita?" Baekhyun mulai panik saat tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya dibelakang. "Chanyeol, aku tidak sedang bercanda" Baekhyun mendengus saat mendengar kekehan Chanyeol di balik tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku membawa mobil omong-omong" Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia lupa jika Chanyeol kekasihnya membawa mobil saat datang ke arena konser, dan Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan tanah yang sedang ia pijak terbelah lalu menenggelamkan Baekhyun kedalamnya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama membiarkan Chanyeol mengendus lehernya dan tangannya yang mulai mengusap perut Baekhyun dari luar baju yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun mati-matian mulai menahan desahanya saat tangan _sialan_ Chanyeol mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mulai membelai perut serta dadanya.

"Chan- _mhhh,_ hentikan, ayo pulang" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ibu jari Chanyeol mulai memutari nipple Baekhyun, Baekhyun ingin menipis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam bajunya tetapi ia tidak punya cukup kekuatan hanya untuk menggerakan tangannya, seolah-olah sentuhan Chanyeol mampu menghipnotis tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangannya dari baju Baekhyun dan mulai merapihkan bajunya. "Kau benar, ayo pulang" dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendengus akan sikap Chanyeol yang tak tahu tempat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol untuk kembali ke asrama mereka, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur di bangku penumpang, ia memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan lekat bahkan jalanan pun tidak dihiraukan lagi oleh Chanyeol jika sudah melihat wajah polos Baekhyun saat tertidur.

Chanyeol kembali memandang jalanan dengan senyum yang masih berkembang di bibirnya, disaat ia melihar mini market yang masih beroperasi di tengah malam senyuman itu menghilang dan menggantikan sebuah seringaian.

Baekhyun yang merasa laju mobil itu terhenti segera membuka matanya, Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap sejadinya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan ternyata ia sedang berada di depan mini market, Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mini market tersebut dengan membawa dua cup kopi.

Orang bodoh mana yang meminium kopi seusai konser melelahkan tengah malam mereka, yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk tidur bukan untuk meminum kopi dan membuat orang bergadang semalam suntuk.

Chanyeol memasuki mobil dengan cengiran bodoh saat ia mengetahui Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun. "Oh hei Baek, kebetulan sekali kau terbangun, aku membelikan kopi untuk mu omong-omong" Baekhyun menaikan alisnya ia merasa ganjal dengan omongan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau bodoh ya? Untuk apa meminum kopi tengah malam? kita seharusnya minum susu untuk memudahkan tidur bukan kopi yang malah membuat kita bergadang semalaman" Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau akan tahu fungsinya nanti Baekkie" dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka bergadang semalam suntuk, Chanyeol menyeringai melihat keterbungkaman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan seolah-olah ia sedang menikmati udara malam yang ternyata dibaliknya ia sedang menikmati rangsangan yang sedang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman.

Dengan kurang ajar Chanyeol mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun yang tertutup dengan skinny jeansnya, Chanyeol mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun sampai daerah selangkangannya, tak jarang Chanyeol sengaja mengenai benda yang sedang eraksi di balik skinny jeans tersebut dan diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai dibuatnya.

Kini Baekhyun mulai paham kenapa Chanyeol membelikan kopi untuk dirinya, dan benar saja Chanyeol telah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka akan bergadang semalam penuh, dan kemungkinan suara Baekhyun akan serak di pagi harinya atau lebih parahnya lagi jalannya yang mengangkang.

Baekhyun terengah-engah karena ciuman Chanyeol yang kini telah berpindah di lehernya. Kini Chanyeol telah menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di depan jajaran ruko yang sudah tutup, dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun ke kursi belakang lalu mulai mencumbu liar bibir Baekhyun.

Dan posisi mereka saat ini adalah Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tengah menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun dengan sentuhan memabukannya.

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menyibak bajunya sebatas dada dan melahap nipple kirinya dengan rakus sedangkan ibu jarinya bermain di nipple kanan Baekhyun.

"Ughhh, Chan..." Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin dalam untuk mengulum nipple kirinya. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple kiri Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol tengah mengecupi dada Baekhyun sedangkan ibu jarinya masih memutari daerah nipple kananya. Baekhyun menggesekan eraksinya pada selangkangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menerima rangsangan dari Baekhyun segera membalik tubuhnya, kini Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di bangku penumpang dan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di depan layaknya seorang pangeran.

Chanyeol melepas skinny jeans serta dalaman Baekhyun secara serempak lalu membuangnya asal, Chanyeol menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun agar mengangkang di depannya, kini Chanyeol yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan penis eraksi Baekhyun.

"Ughhh... Chanhhhh... ohhh, yatuhan" Baekhyun mendesah sejadinya saat Chanyeol melahap penisnya, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sehingga beberapa helai terputus dari kulit kepalanya, Baekhyun menghimpit kepala Chanyeol di selangkangannya sehingga membuat hisapan Chanyeol pada penisnya semakin dalam.

"Yahhh, Chanyeol... seperti itu ughh... mhhhh... terusss.. ohhhh" detik-detik Baekhyun ingin sampai pada puncaknya Chanyeol segera melepas hisapannya pada penis Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun menggeram frustasi dan mulai mengocok penisnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang indah, Baekhyun yang sedang mastrubasi di depannya adalah kejadian yang amat langkah, Baekhyun mendongakan palanya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat-rapat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar-lebar dan menghasilkan desahan yang luar biasa membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menancapkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oohhh... uh uh uh" Baekhyun merapatkan jari-jari kakinya saat ia mencapai pada puncaknya, Chanyeol yang melihat pemandang di depannya semakin bergairah untuk mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun yang sudah melemas kembali ditekuk oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memasukan dua jari ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dan menghasilkan pekikan kaget Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakan jari itu keluar-masuk secara perlahan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menggeliat karena godaan jari Chanyeol pada lubangnya.

"Chanhh... ahhh.. ahhh... umhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan saat Chanyeol mengecupi paha dalam Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa tanda di paha kanannya. Chanyeol menaruh kaki kanan Baekhyun di pundaknya dengan mulut yang masih berkerja di paha dalam Baekhyun sementara jari-jarinya yang masih keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Chanhhh... ku mohonn.. ughhh... ak-aku... ohh... uh uh uh... Channn" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri yang mana membuat kaki kanan Baekhyun ikut naik bersama pundak kiri Chanyeol dan gerakan jari Chanyeol pada lubangnya semakin meningkat.

Chanyeol memojokan Baekhyun dan setengah menindihnya, kerja jari Chanyeol yang keluar-masuk pada lubang Baekhyun semakin menjadi sehingga suara becek terdengar dari dalam lubang tersebut. Baekhyun berteriak sehingga suaranya menjadi serak yang mana membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

"Chanhh... ohhh... uh uh uh... ohh.. _fuck fuck fuck_... Chanyeol..." Chanyeol semakin menggerakan jarinya liar sehingga cairan lubirkasi dari dalam lubang Baekhyun merembas keluar membuat seluruh jari-jari Chanyeol basah akan cairan tersebut, Baekhyun semakin mendesah karena orgasme yang kembali menjemputnya.

Sendi-sendi Baekhyun melemas sedangkan jari Chanyeol masih bekerja di dalam lubangnya walaupun tidak seliar tadi, tapi mampu membuat lubang sensitif Baekhyun tergoda kembali.

Chanyeol menanggalkan ripped jeans yang ia kenakan hingga perbatasan lutut, Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun lalu melampirkan di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Chanyeol segera melepaskan dalamannya lalu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu serta bibir bawah yang ia gigit.

Kelakuan Baekhyun sukses menggoda Chanyeol sehingga penisnya semakin berdiri tegak.

Chanyeol memposisikan kedua tangannya berada di antara kepala Baekhyun, tangan kiri Chanyeol bersimpu menggunakan sikutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hentakan liar Chanyeol yang membuat mobil bergoyang luar biasa sampai pagi mendatang.

Mereka kembali ke asrama tepat pukul tiga dini hari. Beruntung karena semua anggota sudah terlelap sehingga mereka tidak disuguhkan dengan pertanyaan atau hal-hal lainnya. Disaat Baekhyun sedang menikmati air yang mengalir diatas palanya seseorang membalikan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya seperti koala.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dengan hal itu tetapi setelah melihat pelaku _'kekerasan'_ itu adalah Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Baekhyun hanya diam mengikuti permainan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, huh? Setahu ku, aku sudah mengunci pintunya." Chanyeol hanya diam dan meremas bokong Baekhyun yang tak tertutup sehelai apapun.

Memang niat Baekhyun setelah sampai ke asrama adalah mandi, karena dirinya cukup berkeringat sehabis melakukan 'olahraga' dengan Chanyeol di dalam mobil tadi.

"Kau yang mengatakan pada semuanya jika aku anggota multitalent, kan? Saat di acara Star Show 360?" Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya sementara Chanyeol sedang 'menikmati' tubuh Baekhyun kembali.

"Ughh Chanhh, pelan-pelan, nanti yang lain terbangun" Baekhyun mendesis saat Chanyeol mulai menancapkan gigi-giginya ke leher Baekhyun dan belaian di dadanya. Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun sehingga pipi Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding di depannya. "Dan salah satu talentaku adalah membobol pintu kamar mandi disaat kau sedang mandi." Baekhyun meremang saat Chanyeol menjilati cuping kanannya. "Pastikan kau meredam suara mu, agar anggota lain tidak terbangun" bisik Chanyeol sebelum memasukan penisnnya kembali ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Memang jika Chanyeol sudah di puncak gairahnya ia tidak tahu tempat untuk bercinta. Saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menggunkan handuk yang melingkar disisi pinggulnya ia segera menerobos masuk kamar mandi dan melanjutkan 'olahraga' yang Chanyeol sendiri belum puas di mobil tadi.

Baekhyun merengek meminta pulang di sela kegiatan panas mereka saat di dalam mobil, Chanyeol yang berberat hati pun menuruti kemauan Baekhyun walau penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak saat perjalanan mereka kembali ke asrama.

Mereka tahu jika bercinta di asrama adalah hal yang berbahaya, tidak menutup kemungkinan anggota atau manger Exo sendiri akan memergoki mereka. Pernah saat mereka promosi 'Call Me Baby' Minseok anggota tertua di grup tersebut menyaksikan dimana sepasang sejoli itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman panas di ruang ganti.

Dan semenjak itulah Baekhyun mengakui ia memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Chanyeol, dan untungnya Minseok tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang menghindar dengan hubungan tabu tersebut. Dan Minseok telah bersumpah tidak akan membeberkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebut kepada anggota lainnya.

Walaupun anggota lainnya sudah mulai curiga dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sehingga saat mereka promosi 'Love Me Right' Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Minseok, dan keputusan Baekhyun pun yang membuat Chanyeol badmood selama seminggu penuh.

Tapi yang membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat yaitu disaat ia sedang bertengkar ringan dengan Baekhyun, dan disaat itulah Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol. Pada awalnya Chanyeol tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongin saat ia mencocok dan membedakan diri Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Dan disaat Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan raut wajah bingung disaat itulah Jongin mengatakan.

"Ku pikir, kau bersama Baekhyun hyung adalah pasangan yang cocok hyung. Kau seperti api dan Baekhyun hyung seperti cahaya. Yang dimana jika tidak ada api disitu lah tidak ada cahaya, atau sebaliknya. Jika tidak ada cahaya di situ lah api tidak lagi bersinar" Jongin tersenyum hangat sambil memandang Chanyeol yang tergagap seperti orang dungu.

"Pada intinya, aku benar-benar merestui mu jika kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun hyung. Jangan pikirkan apa yang orang katakan, pikirkan lah apa yang masa depan katakan. Ya, setidaknya ekspetasi ku menjadi kenyataan" dan Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Apa yang tadi Jongin katakan?

Ekspetasi ku menjadi kenyataan..

Ekspetasi ku.

Menjadi.

Kenyataan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya, ternyata selama ini Jongin juga turut mengidolakan atau lebih tepatnya selama ini mendukung hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Walau pada akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum mengonfrim hubungannya di depan para anggota, manager, dan Ceo nya sekalipun.

Dan sampai sekarang hanya Minseok lah yang mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka.

Pagi menjelang, Baekhyun menggeliat di ranjangnya, ia sedikit meringis saat rasa nyeri menyergap di daerah pingganya. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas meja lalu mengaktifkan layarnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendapat banyak notifikasi dari akun sosial medianya. Baekhyun tercengang saat membuka salah satu akun sosial medianya.

 _ **[Is EXO member Baekhyun is a Secret Relationship With Teammate Chanyeol?]**_

 ** _[Baekhyun Exo and Chanyeol Exo having secret dating]_**

 _ **[Fans saw the car used by Chanyeol and Baekhyun Exo swayed when parked on roadside at midnight]**_

"—Hyun, Byun Baek, Byun Baekhyun" saat Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya disitulah ia melihat Minseok dengan tatapan cemasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Berita itu menyebar begitu cepat" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dan di hari itu pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapat panggilan dari agensi mereka.

 **.**

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" Kali ini Lee Sooman yang berbicara, saat ini mereka sudah berada diruangan Lee Sooman selaku pemilik saham SM ent. Baekhyun menunduk semenatara Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan tatapan matanya kepada Sooman.

"Kami tahu, kami mengaku salah" itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya meringis mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Apa kalian benar memiliki hubungan semacam itu?" Baekhyun menghela napas, ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sooman.

"Ya, dan kami benar-benar mengaku bersalah" Sooman menghela napasnya. "Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun ingin membuka suaranya, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun dekat saat kami masih training, mungkin disaat itu aku hanya menganggap perasaanku dengan Baekhyun hanya sebagai rasa kagum yang berlebihan. Tetapi semakin lama perasaanku mulai tidak biasa dan disitulah aku menyadari jika aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Baehyun dan aku menyatakaannya saat kami masih promosi Wolf. Ya, jadi kami sudah berhubungan selama 3 tahun." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mengigit bibirnya dengan rona yang ketara di wajahnya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum karenanya.

Sooman berdehem untuk mengembalikan tatapan Chanyeol kepada dirinya, Chanyeol tersenyum canggung karena terpergok oleh Sooman karena sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada agensi?" Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya, dan keduanya mengangguk secara serempak. "Ya, memang agensi mengalami penurunan saham sebesar 10.5%" Sooman memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Tapi agensi mengalami penaikan sebanyak 37.53% aku bingung kenapa banyak orang disana yang mendukung kalian." Sooman terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelakan matanya, dan tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bahkan saat berita tentang kencan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tersebar agensi mengalami penurunan sebesar 25.75% dan penaikan sebesar 28.5% dan aku minta maaf kepada kalian jika aku sempat membuat Baekhyun tertekan tentang berita tersebut" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

"Itu lah kekuatan cinta" Sooman hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Oke, kalian bisa keluar—" saat Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun keluar, suara Sooman terdengar kembali.

"Dan—hei aku belum selesai berbicara" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan Sooman yang kembali menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah anak didiknya tersebut. "Kalian jangan bermacam-macam diluar sana, apalagi sampai ketahuan bercinta lagi. Jika ingin bercinta pilihlah tempat yang tepat. Di studio pribadi Chanyeol misalnya itu lebih aman, karena agensi membuatnya kedap suara, sehingga suara jeritan Baekhyun tidak terdengar." Sooman menunjuk Chanyeol saat berbicara hal tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan malu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Hwajangnim." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan Sooman dengan wajah berseri. "Well, masalah terselesaikan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum anak anjingnya mengundang Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya bertengger pada pundak Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, mereka hanya mengecup tidak sampai melumat. Mereka sedang asik menyelami dunia mereka tanpa menghiraukan sesorang yang tengah terengah-engah dan mematung di ujung lorong tersebut. Seketika orang itu berbalik arah dan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Ya, akhirnya ekspetasi ku menjadi kenyataan" orang itu berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk mata yang memancarkan arti berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, seperkian detik orang itu menyeringai dan tenggelam dalam tikungan koridor tersebut

Sudah tiga hari semenjak berita itu tersebar semakin panas pro-kontra yang dilakukan oleh para netizen diluar sana. Semenjak Dispatch menghapus bukti kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di officialnya, ya memang itu suruhan dari agensi karena bagaimanapun Korea belum melegalkan hubungan sesame jenis.

Para Netizen semakin bertanya-tanya mengapa Dispatch menghapus foto tersebut. Memang selama berita itu tersebar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri belum menampakan ekstensinya di akun sosial medianya masing-masing dan itu semakin membuat netizen bertanga-tanya, karena dari semua anggota Exo, Chanyeol sendirilah yang sangat aktif di media sosialnya.

Memang, beberapa dari netizen mendukung hubungan mereka dan berapa dari yang lainnya mengganggap hubungan mereka adalah hina. Tapi itu tidak terpengaruh bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Anggota lainnya pun tetap mendukung semua keputusan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan kini prihal tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah banyak diketahui oleh orang-orang agensi termasuk para sunbaenya.

Tapi yang cukup membanggakan adalah mereka semua mendukung hubungan tabu mereka. Bahkan Taeyeon— _mantan kekasih Baekhyun_. Walaupun hubungan mereka memang rekayasa dari agensi untuk menutupi prihal salah satu _mantan_ anggotanya yang keluar, tetapi sunbae satu itu benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Bahkan Taeyeon menemui Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Taeyeon mengakui ia benar-benar merasa bersalah prihal masalah kencannya dengan Baekhyun 2 tahun silam.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak memiliki jadwal apapun bersama anggota Exo lainnya. Sedangkan beberapa anggota Exo mengisi acara talk show dan sisanya tidak memiliki jadwal sama seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa bosan yang berkepanjangan di hari kamis ini, biasanya selalu ada Baekhyun yang membuat moodnya naik drastis, tapi ia harus relakan Baekhyun yang sedang mempromosikan Album baru subunit Exo, yaitu ChenBaekXi.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping bantalnya. Chanyeol mengaktifkan ponselnya lalu membuka salah satu sosial medianya, ia menerima beribu-ribu notifikasi saat membuka aplikasi tersebut. Chanyeol membuka postingan terakhir di akun sosial medianya tersebut dan membaca semua komentar yang masih memanas terhadap dirinya.

 **Ahrashin:** Oppa kemana kau, aku merindukanmu T_T jangan pikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan huhu... Fighting.

 **Ryenaim:** OH YATUHAN AKU SANGAT SENANG JIKA TERNYATA KAU MEMANG MEMLIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN BAEKHYUN OPPA.

 **Ahnminyoo:** Aku lebih mendukung Baekhyun oppa dengan mu dibanding dengan si jalang Kim itu.

 **Bellalee:** Hei jangan menjelek-jelekan Taeyeon ku, dasar jalang. Orang yang menjelekkan orang lain biasanya dia lah yang lebih jelek. **Ahnminyoo**

 **Ahnminyoo:** Setahuku aku tidak menyebut Taeyeon **Bellalee**

 **Bellalee:** Kim yang kau maksud disini adalah Taeyeon kan? **Ahnminyoo**

 **Ahnminyoo:** Hei yang bermarga Kim bukan hanya Taeyeon. Bisa jadi Kim Taehyung, Kim Taewoo, Kim Seokjin, dan anggota Exo lainnya banyak yang bermarga Kim. Dasar rasis. **Bellalee**

 **Bellalee:** Jangan bodoh. Kim yang pernah berbubungan dengan Baekhyun adalah Taeyeon kann? **Ahnminyoo**

 **Vousmev 614:** YEAH. CHANBAEK IS REAL BITCH. GO AWAY DELUTION COUPLE.

 **Sherlyryn:** Apa semua pria tampan disini gay? Lalu bagaimana nasib perempuan diluar sana? Seperti tidak ada wanita cantik lain saja. Dasar Gay menjijikan. Enyahlah.

 **Baekyeonluvbyuntae:** Yeah ku pikir otak Baekhyun sudah mulai tidak bekerja saat Taeyeon memutuskan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun menyimpang.

 **Ashnonue:** ENYAHKAN SEMUA HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS DI DUNIA INI.

 **Aeris6104_dumbzCB:** Tahu darimana jika Taeyeon yang memutuskan Baekhyun? Ku pikir Baekhyun yang memutuskan wanita seperti Taeyeon. **Baekyeonluvbyuntae**

 **Amylaun:** Dari awal Exo debut aku memang tidak menyukainya bahkan perasaan tidak suka pun terus berkembang. Dan muncul lah berita menjijikan seperti ini membuat aku semakin membenci Exo. I HATE U EXO. I HATE PARK CHANYEOL. I HATE GAY.

 **Liaaalyn:** Hate gonna hate. Tidak ada yang menyuruh mu untuk meyukai Exo kan? So. You can Block Chanyeol Ig's and never ever think to came again.

 **Chanyeol_stands:** Oppa kami mendukung semua keputusan mu semangat lah. Jika kau seperti ini kamu turut bersedih. Chanyeol Fighting. Exo Fighting.

 **Baekhyunorbaekhee:** AKU BERHARAP KAU MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN BAEKHYUN KU AHH INGIN RASANYA AKU MENIKAHI KALIAN BERDUA SAJA. EXO FIGHTING.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum membaca komentar terakhirnya. Chanyeol bahkan tak terpikirkan prihal menikahi Baekhyun. Tapi yah mungkin dunia punya rencana untuk hubungan mereka. Jadi untuk sementara ini mereka akan menjalankan hubungan mereka dengan apa adanya.

Chanyeol menutup ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia mengurut tulang hidungnya yang entah mengapa ia merasa pegal dibagian tulang hidungnya. Chanyeol menghela napasnya keras. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Chanyeol sempat melirik ponselnya lalu memutar-mutarkan ponselnya, Chanyeol ingin menelepon Baekhyun tetapi ia takut mengganggu si mungil itu.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka aplikasi chatting dan segera mengklik nama Byun Baekhyun yang berada di list paling atas.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Baek?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Baekhyun?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Sibuk yaaa?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Yasudah, maaf ya mengganggu.

Chanyeol mendengus, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke samping ia benar-benar buruk sekarang. Saat Chanyeol hendak memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara notifikasi ponsel miliknya. Ia segera mengambil dan senyum segera bertengger di bibirnya.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Yeol, maaf aku habis ke toilet.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Aku sedang tidak sibuk, kenapa?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Aku bosan T_T

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Biasanya kau akan pergi ke studio mu jika mood mu buruk.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Tidak, aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk pergi ke studio. Aku takut menghancurkan peralatan studioku.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** kekeke~ lalu kau mau apa?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Ingin ku belikan sesuatu saat aku pulang nanti?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Ya, kau bisa membeli kondom saat pulang nanti. Kau tahu? Persediaan kondom kita sudah habis, aku tidak ingin kau mengandung disaat kau masih sibuk dengan promosi mu itu.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Mesum.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Kau pikir aku wanita transgender? Aku tidak bisa hamil Park 'sialan' Chanyeol.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Oh aku suka panggilan sayangmu sekarang. Aku jadi ingin cepat cepat melumat bibir mu itu.

Chanyeol tertawa saat Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya, Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun sedang merona disana. Chanyeol segera mengetik pesannya saat tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan membalas pesannya.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Hei, Baekbooty.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Sialan. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, keparat!

 **Park Chanyeol:** Kenapa? Aku menyukainya omong-omong.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Aku benar-benar akan mengacuhkan mu jika kau masih memanggil ku begitu.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Oke-oke baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Kekeke~

 **Park Chanyeol:** Jadi kapan kau pulang?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Entahlah habis ini aku akan interview dulu.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Kenapa memangnya?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Aku merindukan mu T_T

 **Park Chanyeol:** Cepat pulang, disini terasa sepi jika tidak ada dirimu.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Kau yang merindukanku atau Chanyeol kecil mu?

 **Park Chanyeol:** Dua-duanya kekeke.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan menghubungi mu.

 **Park Chanyeol:** Okay, sampai bertemu di dorm sayang.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Oke, sampai jumpa.

 _[Baca]_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tertidur dengan ponsel yang masih di genggamannya dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman. Setidaknya berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun mampu membuat mood seorang Park Chanyeol menaik.

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, saat ia membuka mata, Chanyeol langsung berhadapan dengan pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memeluknya dengan erat dan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di dada bidangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kelelahan, bahkan Baekhyun tertidur dengan ripped jeansnya dan kaos putih polosnya. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap pala Baekhyun mengecup dahinya sekilas lalu kembali tertidur dengan Baekhyun yang berada di dekapannya.

 _Terimakasih tuhan telah menciptakan makhluk sesempurna dia._

 _Baekhyunku, sayangku, cintaku._

 _Aku berharap waktu akan berhenti jikaku sedang bersamanya._

 _Hanya bersamanya._

 _Karena aku tidak lagi nyata jika dirinya menghilang dari sisiku._

 _Karena api akan mati secara perlahan jika cahaya tidak lagi bersinar._

 _ **End**_.

Niatnya si mau bikin 1k+ doang. Ini malah ketagihan panjang deh jadinya. T_T walaupun gak sepanjang tytyd papih hwhwhw. Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari lagu Ariana yang Into You. Tapi gak tau kenapa ini melenceng jauh amet, niatnya mau bikin songfict tapi endingnya itu loh yang no comment. Aku juga gak ngerti ini kenapa endingnya jauh banget dari ekspetasi. Maaf yaaa.

Oke, Bye.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Epilog.**_

"Sehun? apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak tidur?" Sehun yang sedang memakan sereal di malam hari terganggu dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu, Jongin yang melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sehun atau bisa dibilang kesal hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menonton film porno?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya saat melihat keterdiaman Jongin di sampingnya, lalu kembali memakan serealnya. Jongin mendengus lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping Sehun. "Kau tidak mengantuk?" Jongin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidurku terganggu karena Baekhyun hyung yang tiba-tiba kembali" Jongin mengernyit. "Maksudmu?" Sehun kembali menatap Jongin. "Baekhyun hyung kembali dan tertidur dikamarku, atau lebih tepatnya dipelukan Chanyeol hyung, dan aku harus kembali sekamar dengan Minseok hyung." Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Cahaya dan angin ada hubungannya?" Jongin mengernyit, Jongin merasa sesuatu yang ganjal dari tatapan Sehun. "Lelucon apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Oh Sehun?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Ku pikir tak ada salahnya membawa cahaya mengikuti angin dan membebaskannya dari api." Jongin diam terpaku dengan arah pembicaraa Sehun. Jongin membelakan matanya saat ia mengetahui makna dari pembicaraan Sehun.

"Sehun jangan bilang kau—" Jongin menahan napasnya merasakan dadanya yang kian menyesak. " — _menyukai Baekhyun_?" Sehun kembali menyeringai lalu suara dentingan antara sendok dan mangkuk terdengar mengisi kesunyian antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ku pikir tak ada salahnya untuk mencobanya, kan?" mata Jongin memerah menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, brengsek?" Sehun terkekeh dengan mata yang memandang Jongin sinis.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menaruh mangkuk beserta sendoknya di westafel, mata Jongin mengikuti semua pergerakan Sehun. "Kau mencoba untuk menikung Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun berbalik badan lalu mengambil sehelai tisu yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sebrengsek kau yang berpura-pura mendukung Chanyeol hyung yang pada kenyataannya kau hanya ingin menusuknya secara perlahan." Jongin bergeming, Sehun mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu membuang tisu itu di tempat sampah pelastik yang tersedia di asrama tersebut.

Jongin yang melihat telah Sehun memasuki kamar Minseok pun menundukan kepalanya dalam.

" _Sial, tandinganku bertambah satu_ " setelah itu Jongin berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Dan mereka tidak tahu seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka dibalik pintu.

"Jangan mencari masalah jika tidak ingin terkena karma, _kid_." lalu sosok itu menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

 _ **End (2)**_

Gak usah dibaca gapapa itu cuman bonus aja ehehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
